


Secret

by Mell_Jee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Androids, Angst, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Police, Role Reversal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mell_Jee/pseuds/Mell_Jee
Summary: Громкая, бьющая по ушам музыка; полуобнажённые потные тела; слепящий неон и смех, много смеха – Рейчел, вообще-то, не особо любила подобные заведения. Но сейчас, когда настроение медленно, но верно приближалось к отметке «напиться и забыться» клуб казался единственным местом, где можно было на время скрыться от окружающей действительности. И ей это почти удалось. Почти.
Relationships: fem!human!RK900/GV900
Kudos: 6





	Secret

– Все мужики – козлы, – стеклянный стакан с остатками виски на дне с шумом касается барной стойки, гремя так и не успевшими окончательно растаять льдинками. – Абсолютно все, представляешь? – подперев ладонью щёку Рейчел кидает взгляд на барменшу, устало выдыхая и жестом прося налить ещё. Буквально несколько дней назад она была в шаге от того, чтобы называть себя невестой, а теперь… Остаётся лишь надеяться, что ночь с той милой блондинкой действительно стоила того, чтобы рушить отношения, длившиеся практически три года. Девушка опрокидывает в себя чуть ли не весь стакан целиком, морщась. Чёртов мудак.

Громкая, бьющая по ушам музыка; полуобнажённые потные тела; слепящий неон и смех, много смеха – Рейчел, вообще-то, не особо любила подобные заведения. Но сейчас, когда настроение медленно, но верно приближалось к отметке «напиться и забыться» клуб казался единственным местом, где можно было на время скрыться от окружающей действительности. И ей это почти удалось. Почти.

В кислотной синеве клуба, плавно перетекающей в розовато-рыжую дымку, Рейчел не сразу замечает перемигивающийся с голубого на жёлтый диод, а когда замечает – показательно закатывает глаза, предвкушая чрезвычайно нудный и долгий разговор на тему её вредных привычек и недостойного поведения. И как Гэвин вообще нашёл её? Этот хренов клуб находится практически на отшибе города…

– Надо же, и ты здесь, пластик, – Найнс усмехается, осушает стакан до дна и поворачивается к андроиду, чуть щурясь мутными от алкоголя глазами. Гэвин выглядит слегка сурово, впрочем, таковым он был практически постоянно. – А, пофиг, – Рейчел отмахивается от напарника, протягивает стакан бармену и благодарно кивает, когда янтарная жидкость вновь наполняет его. И пусть с утра будет чертовски хреново не только душе, но и телу сейчас это было ей просто необходимо.

– Детектив, формально ваша смена ещё не закончилась, – андроид приподнимает визор, смотрит на напарницу строго. Рейчел лишь насмешливо фыркает, качая головой. Даже здесь ей не скрыться от этих надоедливых лекций. В попытке игнорировать андроида, девушка кидает взгляд куда-то в сторону танцпола, практически моментально замечая довольную целующуюся парочку. Блядство. – Я ждал вас в департаменте. Думал, вы вернётесь заполнять отчёты. Почему вы здесь? – андроид осматривается по сторонам, диод мигает красным. Ужасное место, ужасное. Алкоголь, красный лёд, несколько сидевших за ограбление и парочка сексуально озабоченных. Рейчел не стоит тут находиться. Это может быть опасно.

– Оставь меня в покое, Гэвин, – Рейчел хмурится и чуть ведёт плечом, делая глоток. В теле уже ощущалась приятная лёгкость, мысли перестали крутиться вокруг бывшего – надо же, она прекратила мысленно желать ему пожизненной импотенции, а кажущаяся однообразной музыка, ритмично пульсирующая где-то в висках, уже не напрягала так сильно. – Волшебно, – констатирует вслух Найнс, перебирая стакан пальцами и наблюдая, как лёд бьётся о его стенки, переливаясь неоновыми отблесками.

– Детектив, прошу вас, давайте вернёмся в участок, – вариант [попробовать вразумить напарницу] оказывается полностью неудачным – Рейчел даже не смотрит в его сторону, опустив взгляд в полупустой стакан и покусывая губы. Ей неловко? Страшно? Она злится? Человеческих эмоций так много, а недавно переустановленная программа социализации, как назло, отказывается отвечать и работать исправно. Гэвин в надежде кидает взгляд на барменшу, протирающую стаканы, но та лишь насмешливо пожимает плечами. Да уж, андроидов тут явно не жалуют.

Он совершает вторую ошибку, решив [пригрозить] – не допитый алкоголь в момент оказывается на его форме, а окончание фразы «я буду вынужден сообщить начальству, если вы…» так и повисает в воздухе, оставаясь недосказанным. Андроид хмурится – ещё один промах совершить нельзя.

Гзвин, если задуматься, мало, что знал о напарнице. Знал, что она любила гранаты и горчичный соус к картошке; милых маленьких щеночков и змей, а также частенько пританцовывала на рабочем месте, когда, как ей казалось, её никто не видел. Но этих знаний было недостаточно, катастрофически недостаточно, чтобы определить источник проблем и принять правильное решение. Диод загорается стабильным красным – все и без того поломанные системы работают сейчас практически на пределе.

– Ну чего тебе ещё надо? – слегка раздражённо фыркает Рейчел, когда Гэвин осторожно касается её локтя. – Можешь писать Фаулеру на меня донос, если тебе так велит твоя сраная программа. Просто оставь меня в покое, – Найнс отдёргивает руку, трёт лицо ладонями, ощущая, как от алкоголя пылают щёки. Да уж, организм завтра утром вовсе не скажет ей спасибо.

– Рейчел, вы совсем пьяны. Вам сейчас нельзя за руль. Позвольте мне отвезти вас, – ещё одно лёгкое прикосновение, на этот раз к спине. Рейчел дёргается, скидывая с себя чужую руку – что вообще себе позволяет этот пластиковый чудик?

– Я закажу такси, – фыркает Найнс расстёгивая верхние пуговицы на рубашке и слегка оттягивая галстук – становилось жарко, просто невыносимо жарко. Гэвин щурится, даже, казалось, кулаки сжимает – он не может допустить, чтобы напарница возвращалась домой одна в таком состоянии. Рейчел же, положив на стойку пару купюр, благодарит барменшу и, слегка покачиваясь, поднимается на ноги. Пожалуй, она не осознавала, насколько пьяна, пока не оказалась в вертикальном положении. Зато никаких лишних мыслей, никаких переживаний, никакого… Найнс качает головой – нет, Рейчел, не надо, не думай об этом снова.

Протокол [забота] активируется практически моментально. Андроид без лишних слов буквально подхватывает на руки слабо сопротивляющуюся напарницу, крепко обнимая. Удержать её не составляло труда – казалось, Рейчел не весит ни килограмма, настолько она была лёгкой. 

Гэвин, пробираясь сквозь толпу отдыхающих, ощущает на себе прожигающие, подозрительные взгляды – люди ещё не привыкли к соседству с андроидами, и каждое действие последних рассматривается, как нападение. Рейчел что-то вяло ворчит ему в плечо, пихая в грудь, но, в конце концов, обнимает за шею, шумно выдыхая. Гэвин лишь улыбается – люди порой бывали очень трогательными, а уж Рейчел в особенности.

Дорога до дома девушки выходит спокойной и быстрой – хоть мотоцикл и привычнее для GV вести машину тоже труда не составляет. Стоя на светофоре андроид кидает взгляд на спящую на задних сидениях Найнс, укрытую его мотоциклетной курткой – на улице уже прохладно, ни к чему к похмелью добавлять ещё и простуду с воспалением лёгких. Рейчел что-то тихонько шепчет во сне и фыркает, и Гэвину кажется, что это даже милее тех видео с котятами, которые Рейчел смотрела в свои обеденные перерывы. Загорается зелёный, и автомобиль трогается с места. Мимо проносятся дома, прохожие, пассажирские автобусы и отливающие неоновой подсветкой мотоциклы, а Гэвин всё ещё старается понять, что же такое произошло с напарницей, что она довела себя до столь плачевного состояния – раньше андроид не замечал за Рейчел тягу к алкоголю. 

Работа? [Неверно].

За последнюю неделю им удалось раскрыть давно висевшее тупиковое дело, за что Рейчел даже пообещали премию. Да и в целом Фаулер был очень даже доволен своей сотрудницей: она была улыбчива и вежлива, всегда оставалась на дополнительные дежурства, если это было необходимо, поставленные задачи выполняла на ура.

Проблемы в коллективе? [Неверно].

Отношения Рейчел с коллегами хоть и не были на уровне близких друзей, находить общий язык с людьми Найнс умела. Гэвин частенько видел, как напарница мило беседовала с Тиной в кафетерии или помогала Майку разобраться с бумагами. Одним словом, её любили в департаменте, так что причина наверняка кроется в чём-то другом.

Личные отношения? [Вероятно].

Рейчел никогда особо не распространялась о своей личной жизни. На вопросы девушек-коллег игриво отшучивалась, с мужчинами вела себя максимально сдержанно, не подпуская к себе слишком близко. Гэвин задумчиво хмыкает – этот вариант кажется наиболее приемлемым и логичным.

Дорога, наконец, остаётся позади. Гэвин паркуется, закрывает окна, оборачивается на Рейчел – всё ещё спит. В принципе, взломать замок её дома самостоятельно и войти внутрь не составит труда, но напарница этому вряд ли обрадуется…

– Рейчел, – андроид чуть наклоняется вперёд, касаясь ладонью плеча девушки. Та что-то фыркает себе под нос, дёргает плечом и машинально закутывается в куртку ещё глубже, слегка ёрзая. – Рейчел, мы приехали. 

– Куда приехали… Гэвин, что ты вообще… – Найнс нехотя приоткрывает глаза, жмурится слегка в первые несколько секунд, рассматривая мигающие диоды чужого шлема. Тепло мотоциклетной куртки ощущается очень явно, а запах от пролитого на неё алкоголя – тем более, и девушка осматривает себя и пространство вокруг, садится, принимая более ровное положение. Надо же, спала всего час, а ощущение такое, будто во времени потерялась. Отвратительно. Желудок словно в узел завязали, голова тяжеленная. Что же, Рейчел, ты знала, что тебя ждёт, когда снова и снова просила налить ещё.

– Вы дойдёте до двери сами? Или вам нужна помощь? – Гэвин понимал, что не может, не хочет оставлять напарницу одну в таком состоянии. Понимал, что последует за ней, даже если Рейчел будет против. Да, это неправильно и ненормально, но он должен о ней заботиться. К счастью Гэвина, Рейчел, обыскав карманы брюк, передаёт ему ключи, рассеянно махнув рукой. Настроения, да и сил спорить и строить из себя мисс «я всё смогу сама» просто не было. Хотелось поскорее оказаться в постели, отоспаться и забыть всё, чем наградил её уходящий день.

Пока Гэвин возился с замком, Найнс стояла, прислонившись к машине, и курила. Произошедшее с любимым всё ещё казалось ей каким-то мерзким, неприятным сном, а не жестокой, разрушающей планы реальностью. Лёгкий ветерок обдувал лицо, путался в волосах, а Рейчел молча сжимала пальцами сигарету, рассматривая носки собственных ботинок. Она это переживёт, обязательно переживёт. Хотелось, по крайней мере, в это верить.

– Мне кажется, в таком состоянии вам не стоит курить, детектив, – оказавшийся рядом Гэвин чуть хмурится, наблюдая за напарницей. – Это только ухудшит ваше самочувствие.

– Да что ты вообще понимаешь, Гэвин… – Рейчел тихонько усмехается, качает головой, но сигарету всё-таки выбрасывает, затушив бычок ботинком. Бросив какой-то не читаемый взгляд на небо, она направляется к дому, сопровождаемая андроидом, что шёл чуть позади – на всякий случай.

Куртки – и Гэвина, и её собственная – мигом отправляются куда-то на тумбочку в холле. Обувь – в ближайший свободный угол. Уборка, самокопание и самоненависть – всё это завтра. Сейчас хотелось плакать и спать. Но, поскольку дома она была не одна, оставалось только спать. 

– Может, вам что-нибудь нужно? – снимая шлем, Гэвин останавливается возле постели, наблюдая за тем, как Рейчел расстёгивает рубашку, попутно, кажется, оторвав пару пуговиц. 

– Нет, Гэвин, ничего не надо, – Рейчел качает головой, забираясь под одеяло. – Разве что… Буду благодарна, если ты закончишь за меня тот отчёт. От меня сейчас, как видишь, пользы мало.

– Я закончил его ещё днём, – андроид присаживается на край кровати, пожимая плечами. Найнс лишь усмехается – ну, конечно. Однако она была благодарна Гэвину за назойливость – большой вопрос, как бы она возвращалась домой из клуба, будучи совсем одна. – Могу я узнать, что с вами произошло? Прежде я не видел вас в таком состоянии.

Обняв подушку и прижавшись к ней щекой, Рейчел несколько секунд просто молча смотрит на Гэвина, рассматривая его лицо. С чего бы вообще андроиду интересоваться её самочувствием и её делами? Это какая-то новая программа? Или он решил, что это помешает работе? Рейчел усмехается про себя – в принципе, уже помешало.

Найнс, наверное, совершенно пьяна. Она понимает это, когда рассказывает Гэвину всё: про совместные планы, про обещания, про то, как её предали. Даже желание спать, как рукой снимает. Она просто говорит и говорит, замечая в какой-то момент, как подушка становится влажной от слёз. Ладно, пусть так. Лучше выплакаться перед андроидом, чем перед живым человеком где-нибудь в департаменте.

Гэвин оказывается хорошим слушателем. Он не перебивает, не торопит, не строит жалостливое выражение лица, не охает сочувствующе и не обещает, что всё образуется. Он молчит. И слушает.

– Не знаю, зачем рассказала тебе всё это, – вытирая щёку усмехается девушка, нарушая повисшую в воздухе минутную тишину. – Тебе всё равно не понять человеческих чувств. Хотелось бы мне иногда быть, как ты – ничего не ощущать.

О, если бы только Рейчел знала, что сейчас происходило в его системах – забрала бы слова назад. GV ощущал злость – много, много злости. Самой плохой, тёмной, неправильной злости – вряд ли кто-либо среди даже самых изощрённых маньяков всех времён мог испытать что-то, хотя бы отдалённо похожее на это. Запрограммированный на преданность Гэвин просто не понимал, как можно предать кого-то столь близкого. Особенно, если этот кто-то – Рейчел. Вся информация о бывшем женихе напарницы без труда нашлась за несколько секунд. Абсолютно всё, включая адрес. Свербящее глубоко внутри желание разобраться с подонком становилось всё сильнее – никто не посмеет обижать _ег_ о Рейчел.

– Похоже, я слегка перегрузила тебя своими беседами, – девушка чуть щурит покрасневшие от слёз глаза, но отмечает, но душе стало чуть легче. Возможно, именно это и нужно было ей – выговориться.

– Я считаю, что вы невероятно прекрасны, детектив, – произносит вдруг Гэвин, и Рейчел удивлённо смотрит на него – что-то не припомнит она, чтобы андроиды-полицейские были способны делать комплименты. – А ваш бывший – полный урод, что поступил так с вами. Прошу вас, не плачьте. Он не стоил вашего внимания.

Люди жестоки, раз поступают так с любимыми, родными людьми. 

– Спасибо, Гэвин, – Рейчел улыбается слегка смущённо, шмыгая носом. Да уж, чтобы посчитать её привлекательной сейчас, с размазанной косметикой, красными от слёз и выпитого алкоголя глазами, лохматую и сонную – нужно, видимо, быть извращенцем. Или андроидом. 

Секундный порыв. Мгновенное желание. Необдуманное решение.

Рейчел как угодно могла называть это, но когда её губы касаются губ Гэвина в лёгком поцелуе, а пальцы цепляются за широкие, не скрытые привычной курткой плечи, Найнс шлёт далеко и надолго всё, что ей ещё шепчет не отключившееся окончательно сознание. И пусть поцелуй выходит невинным, практически детским и, отчасти, неуверенным – вряд ли в программах андроидов-полицейских есть информация такого рода, с едва ощутимым привкусом пластика и виски, это заставляет Рейчел на пару секунд забыть обо всём том, что её мучило и терзало. Отстранившись от чужих губ Рейчел чуть улыбается и прикладывает палец к губам Гэвина, заметив, что он хочет что-то сказать. Всё завтра. Завтра.

Странно. Непривычно. По-настоящему.

Гэвин впервые ощущает тепло человеческой кожи так… явно. Впервые ощущает чужой вкус и то, насколько человеческая кожа отличается от его собственной. Его впервые обнимают. GV впервые перестаёт, на миг всего, ощущать себя андроидом. Ему кажется, что в груди бьётся настоящее сердце, из мяса и крови, что он – такой же, как Рейчел, живой, способный на нечто большее, нежели простое следование программам. Ему кажется… Или, всё-таки, нет?

Рейчел засыпает практически на его коленях. Спит сладко, закутавшись в мягкое тёплое одеяло, слегка улыбается сквозь сон, видя, очевидно, что-то приятное. Осторожно проведя пальцами по её волосам, Гэвин прикрывает глаза. Возможно, однажды и он сможет видеть сны.

**Author's Note:**

> • Revers!AU, в которой Гэвин – мото-андроид, жертва экспериментов Златко, бывший когда-то списанным GV200, а Рейчел (Fem!human RK900) – его напарница.  
> ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
> || Личная группа: https://vk.com/mell_jee ||  
> || Твиттер: https://twitter.com/Melljee1 ||  
> ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
> Если вдруг вам понравилась работа, и вы хотите порадовать автора рубликом, задонатить можно здесь: https://www.donationalerts.com/r/mell_jee :>


End file.
